One-Shot
by IwritewhenIwantto
Summary: Just a One-shot on what I think is gonna happen next week.


**Author's Note: Hello this is my first story to write here about the originals. Basically, I'm really excited for the next episode and that excitement leads to some ideas and plots that I can't contain any longer. Please know that this is just a one-shot that I made and is not affiliated with whatever the producers of the show will be launching next week. Any similarities is purely coincidental. In other words this is me just fangirling over Klaus :P. That's all. Enjoy!**

"Why hello there, dear brother.", Klaus stood in front of Elijah with the dagger in his hands.

"Nikklaus.", Elijah said. A frightened expression plastered unto his face as many thoughts and questions raced towards his mind.

"But how? The dagger should have…"

"Should have what, brother? Put me to sleep for decades? Centuries even or perhaps never if you and sister fancied it.", Klaus interrupted taking a step closer to Elijah. He looked at the dagger and fiddled with the object. Elijah still paralyzed at the sight before him. Klaus has awoken and knowing him he wouldn't be as forgiving anymore. Silence took a toll upon the room.

"What cat's got your tongue?", Klaus devilishly grinned. "My my, the benevolent and ever so literate Elijah finally at a loss for words. I thought I'd never see the day.", Klaus said amused.

"Look, Nikklaus. I garnered no pleasure at daggering you. I did what I had to do in other to keep Hope safe.", Elijah explained. However, that explanation wasn't substantial for Klaus.

"No, Elijah. You did what you did because you chose our new self-proclaimed older sister over me. You chose to trust her judgement over mine. YOU BETRAYED ME FOR HER.", Klaus stated angrily as his hands held the dark object tightly.

After a few moments, that look of anger had then turned into a look of grief. "Haven't you not seen that all that I do is for the sake of this family? Do you render my actions not to be for the betterment of Rebekah or Hope or even you?" Elijah with a now stern look on his face stared at Klaus.

"Brother, I know of your efforts, but I had no choice. Freya is an asset we could utilize against Dahlia and not to mention Aiden's death caused havoc towards the wolf pack."

"I did not bloody kill the goddamn wolf!"

"Yes, I know."

"You knew and still didn't care to release me from my current state of desiccation?!", Klaus said in a rage. To be chosen over Freya was worse enough, but to be proven innocent by his own family and still be locked away in to the coffin killed him the most.

"Might I remind you that you had taken full responsibility of the murder. If you had left Jackson alone with the wolves and told us about your innocence Rebekah and I would have believed and stood beside you. Brother, this was your doing. There is no one else to blame but you!", Elijah said in a harsh town as he pointed at Klaus.

Klaus chuckled. "I remember the time when we first found out about the baby. I did not like the idea at all. Scared mostly upon the idea of a child who could potentially be my weakness that many of my enemies would gladly exploit." Elijah was confused by the sudden stroll down memory lane. Klaus continued his story as he walked towards Elijah.

"Do you recall what you said to convince me?" Elijah stayed silent.

"Ha well, you said that this will be our hope. This will make our family more powerful than ever and our bond from each other will never fade. Always and Forever. So I go through with it. I changed a bit. Been more forgiving with the whole you killing the person I loved very dearly. Even let Rebekah free after finding out about her little endeavor leading to our home being destroyed by Michael in the past. Oh and I very much so even treated one Hayley Marshall as family. Now how do I get repaid after my switch to the Klaus you all wanted me to become?" Klaus looked up pretending to think of the answer.

"Oh that's right! Left to rot in a dusty room by the very people I considered as family. The best part is that the mother of my child plans to go and flee with her, along with a weak Jackson Kenner who I plan on murdering tonight. I tried change brother. I tried because I was promised people that will fight with me. I was promised a better life and now you all want to turn against me and take the one whom I most cherished and loved to call somebody else father. I was promised family instead I am treated as the monster you all expect me to be. The bastard you all have grown accustomed to. I guess then there is no use in the change after all."

"Nikklaus.", Elijah said this time with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Goodbye, Brother." Klaus stabbed Elijah in the heart with the silver dagger. Elijah tried to push him off with every ounce of energy left in his body, but it wasn't enough. The room started to blur in his vision and just like that he fell to the ground.

**END STORY**

**Author's Note: Huhu I honestly love Elijah but I really want to see Klaus go all psycho mode and make them pay. Honestly, they kind of deserve it. The daggering was a pretty stupid move. Including the "lets take Hope away from Klaus and make Jackson he's new daddy" plan. I'm really excited for the next episode. Klaus is gonna freaking beat them up.**


End file.
